Harry PotterDraco Malfoy:Forbidden Love
by LadyOfTheUnreal
Summary: feed back please! thanks .
1. HarryDraco:Forbidden Love:Chapter 1

(Harry's P.O.V.)

"Nice of you to join us . 15 points from Gyriffindor. Have a seat." I glared at Professor Snape and sat in the only available seat which just so happened to be right next to Draco Malfoy. "Bloody crackpot." I muttered under my breath as I got out my potions book and slammed it on the table. Apparently, Snape heard my comment and decided to punish me further. "Detention, . Tomorrow evening at 9." I growled low in my throat and my iron control snapped; normally I controlled my anger but I wasn't having a very good day; I didn't get any sleep last night because I had recently found out that one of my closest friends was dead, woke up late, had to take a cold shower, got 5 points taken away for running in the halls, and the day seemed to be getting worse and worse by the minute.I growled low in my throat, stood immobile for a moment or two, then slowly got up and started to leave without permission and without my books. "Where do you think your going?" Snape hissed at me. I turned to him and said coldy, "Oh shove off and get back to your silly little chemistry set." The whole class stared at me in horror and I waited for him to reply but when nothing came I turned stiffly away and left the classroom.

(Draco's P.O.V.)

I openly gapped at the doorway where Potter had just stormed off untilI heard a loud'THUMP' sound. I swiftly turned around to see that the filthy Mudblood Granger had fainted and fallen on theground. I sneered at her and tried to focus on my work but my eyes kept straying to the doorway. *Maybe he's bipolar.....* I pushed that thought away but another, this one far worse, came unbidden to my mind. *I wonder if he's okay.* I just about dropped the potion in my hand when Professor Snape suddenly spoke. "Draco, take to the Hospital Wing." I nodded, put what I was working on down, and got up. I scowled down at the unconsious girl but bent down and picked her up, bridal style, anyways before marching off to see Madam Pompfry. As I was walking I saw Potter enter the girl's bathroom that Moaning Mertle was in. *Hmm.* I hummed in my head, slightly interested, and opened the door to the Hospital Wing while calling out, "I need a little help." I didn't really but I was getting tired and this girl was heavy. Madam Pompfry rushed over and helped my lay the Mudblood on one of the beds. "Dear me, what happened?" I shrugged, lying easily, "I don't just fainted during class so I was told to bring her here. I need to go though." She nodded and hastily pushed me out of the room and back into the hallway. I stumbled but caught myself and started towords where Potter was. I carefully opened the door as silently as I could and almost gasped at what I saw; Harry Potter was crying!He was clutching the edge of one of the many sinks, his head down, shoulders shaking, small sounds coming from him that sounded like he was sobbing. I saw his body still and the first thing that came to my mind was, *Oh bloody hell, he knows I'm here.* I relaxed when I saw that he hadn't noticed me, he was merely trying to stop his insufferable tears. I decided to try to comfort him and silently made my way into the bathroom. *Why do I like him all of a sudden? Is it because he seems so......frail and innocent? His gorgeous face contorted in pain and sorrow?* I asked myself these questions as the door closed with a slight 'BANG' and he twirled to face me in shock. His eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks tear stained, and his bottom lip was quivering a little. His eyes were what intrigued me the most; they were bright emerald green, keen and aware, but softened by the tears. *Beautiful.* I thought in a weird kind of awe. I knew I was gay. I had known it for 3 or 4 years, since I was roughly 12 or 13. The problem was that no guy caught my eye.......until now. My whole impression on Harry Potter changed as I looked at his scared but confident face, shoulders straight, head held high, even though I had caught him in a very vulnerable position. I smiled softly and began to take a step forword......

(Harry's P.O.V.)

I stared at Malfoy in fear and admiration. Most people, the only people that had seen my uncontrolled side, usually kept away from meduring my 'Wild Times' as Ron likes to call them. He was smiling. *Why?* I took a step back when he began to move and he stopped, a frown on his face. I looked into his eyes, his gorgeous grey eyes, and saw only confusion and......concern? *Wait! Gorgeous? What the bloody hell am I thinking?! This is Malfoy! A guy! I am not gay!* I was having an internal battle so when Malfoy took a few tentive steps foreword, I didn't notice. "Harry?" I jolted out of my thoughts and tensed at how close he was to me. He was about 2 feet away from me but it was still pretty close. I was scared that he would start riduculing me, calling me names, telling everyone how much of a cry baby I am........I was afraid, for the first time ever, of Malfoy himself. When he spoke my name in his soft silky voice, my insides clenched with something that I tried to ignore, and my heart went thundering against my spoke gently but with a sort of longing that I couldn't recognize. I was wide eyed and curious, but afraid, as his eyebrows furrowed and he took a small step towords me. I held my ground this time and waited for something bad to , he just stood there, a foot away from me, and nibbled on his lower lip. I unconsiously lowered my gaze and traced his facial features with my eyes. They were sharp but enticing; his lips soft and pink, his cheekbones high but smooth, his nose curved and a tad bit pointed but still perfect, and his eyes.....I loved his eyes. They were hard yet warm and caring, the gray seeming to be a kind of blue color at times. *Stop thinking like that! You like girls! You don't like Dra-Malfoy!* I snapped my eyes back to his when he spoke tentively once more. "Are you alright? What happened?" I stared in shock at him for a moment before regathering my thoughts and shaking my head, afraid to speak, afraid to retell the death of Dorma Niganfield, an old friend from 1st year. He looked worried but didn't say anything; the tense, strained silence was nearly unbearable.I finally coughed up enough confidence to ask him, "Do you mind if we go somewhere else to talk?" My voice broke a bit at the end but he just nodded and followed me out of the bathroom and to the Gryffindor Common Room.

(Draco's P.O.V.)

To be honest, I was scared out of my wits when we were in the bathroom. I don't really know why but I was. I silenlty waited as he murmered the password and the portrait swung open to reveal a large room decorated in the Gryffindor fashion; red, gold, lions, ect. He sat down on a couch facing the already lit fire and I hesitated, unsure of where to sit. He looked away from the fire and at me with a clear face, all the signs that he had been crying were gone, but that moment when I saw him in that position and condition was etched into my heart and memory. He patted the couch next to him lightly and I sat down,our bodies a few inches apart, it was hard not to react on impulse and scoot closer, and sighed. I faced him and smiled a little in encouragement. "You don't have to tell me, you know." He nodded and blinked a bit. I realized that he was trying not to cry. "It probably sounds stupid and foolish to cry over something so feeble but-" I cut him off by saying firmly but kindly, "No it' your crying then it's obviously important." He looked just as surprised by what I said as I did. *Where did THAT come from?* I was a little confused but inwardly shrugged. *Oh well.* He smiled a little but it faded when he began to speak. "Last night a friend of mine was killed......we had been best friends since 1st year and she was murdered by-" He cut off and turned his face away so I couldn't see his tears but I knew he was crying. I took a risk and pulled him into a hug.

(Harry's P.O.V.)

My eyes widened and I tensed when I was suddenly pulled into a hug by Draco. I sat there for the longest moment before relaxing and burying my head into his chest, silently crying.I felt him soothingly rub my back, gently whispering words of comfort that made no sense into my ear, and I relaxed completely. The tears eventually stopped and we sat there in a comfortable silence,content to stay where we were. He pulled me gently against his side and pulled away, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and resting his head on top of mine when I snuggled against the side of his firm but soft chest. "So does this mean you don't hate me?" I whispered tentively while closing my eyes. "I don't think I ever hated you Harry. Do you still hate me?" I could hear the pain in his voice and that made me smile against his chest. "Does it look like I hate you?" I felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled and kissed the top of my head. I blushed, glad he couldn't see me, and fell asleep half in the lap of my ex-arch nemisis.

(Draco's P.O.V.)

I looked down at the sleeping Angel next to me and smiled. Suddenly, the entrence to the Common Room swung open and I silently gasped. *Damn!* I cursed whoever was coming in in my head and carefully picked Harry up,bridal style, his head lolled and came to a rest on my shoulder, a small smile gracing his luscious lips. I chuckled as his hands grabbed hold of my robes but stopped when I looked up to see Harry's friends standing there with wide eyes and their mouths open like gapping fish. The red-head went to speak but I glared at him and he shut up. I got closer and whispered softly, "Can you tell me which rooms his? And possibly which bed?" They seemed speechless so I waited patiently for one of them to answer. The red-head started to speak in a rather loud voice and Harry stirred in my arms. "What the-" "Shh!" He snapped his mouth shut and started to walk towards the stairs. I smiled and followed him until he came to astop at the third door on the left. I opened it and walked over to the bed the boy was pointing at. I pulled back the covers and gently laid Harry down,I laughed softly; he wouldn't let go of my robes. I bent down and lightly tugged them out of his grasp before taking his glasses off and setting them on his side table. I shook my head and left the room, closing the door and following the boy back into the Common Room. I cast a sound proof charm around us so we could speak normally. "What the bloody hell are you doing here Malfoy?!" I scratched the back of my head and chuckled. "I can't tell you. Ask Harry i-" I was cut off when they both screeched, "Harry?!" I nodded and raised an eyebrow. "What?" They were staring at me with hate and confusion. "Why were you holding Harry? Why did you just call him by his first name? How did you get in here? Are you mental?!" I sighed and sat down. They looked at one another before sitting down on the couch across from me.I blushed and they noticed but didn't say anything......thankfully. "I'll just tell you everything, okay?" They nodded in union and I continued. "After Harry stormed out of Potions and you fainted Hermione, I was told to take you to the Hospital Wing. As I was walking there, I saw Harry eneter the girl's bathroom that has Moaning Mertal in it; I was curious. So after I dropped you off I peeked into the bathroom and saw Harry crying. I'm not going into details. I asked what was wrong and he asked if we could talk somewhere else. Don't ask why because I don't know either. We got hear, started talking, and he broke , not going into details. Anyways, he fell asleep and when you guys came in I decided to take him to his room without waking him up so I picked him up and you know the rest." They were silent. "You called me Hermione."I was caught off gaurd and muttered, "Huh?" "You called me Hermione, not Mudblood,or something like that." I nodded. "Yes I did." She frowned at me. "What's with the sudden change of attitude Malfoy?" I stared intensely at into the fire for quite some time before answering. "You guys have to swear not to tell a soul about what I'm about to say. Got it?" They nodded and saidin union once again, "I swear." I nodded and took a deep breath. "I'm gay." They completely blanked."You mean you like......guys?" The red-head, Ron, asked quietly. "Yeah." He nodded absently. "So you like......Harry?" Hermione asked this and I patiently smiled. "Yes. I like Harry, I'm gay, yada yada. Anything else you want to know?" I wasn't trying to be mean, I was curious. They nodded and I looked at Hermione first. "Ask away." She raised an eyebrow and scowled. "WHY do you like Harry?" I chuckled. *That's an easy one.* I blushed and she smirked. "I never said this, got it?" She nodded. "I think he's cute, funny, smart, and brave." I murmered really quickly but she seemed to have heard me perfectly fine. She gasped and looked at Ron who was in shock. "You think he's cute?!" She squeeled a bit and I flinched but smiled at the thought of him. "Rather gorgeous if you ask me." I didn't realize that I had spoken out loud until I heard her literally choke on air. I looked at her and held back a laugh. "Sorry. Hehe." I shrugged and went to speak but I heard someone come downstairs. I looked up to see Harry rubbing his eyes sleepily in nothing but a pair of boxers, his nicely sculpted abs showing in the fire light. I bit back a groan and lowered in my seat, biting my knuckles and trying not to ravish his body with my looked at me in worry but then comprehenshion flashed in her eyes and she slowly smirked. It scared me. *Oh no.* That was all I could possibly think at the moment.

(Harry's P.O.V.)

I yawned and put on my glasses while trying to get downstairs in one piece. I saw Hermione, Ron, and Draco all sitting in the Common Room. Draco looked like he was in pain; his eyes were tightly shut, he was squeezing a pillow on his lap, and he was biting his knuckles. I leaned on the couch behind him and looked at them all. "What's wrong with Draco?" I was worried that something had happened while I was asleep. Hermione grinned and Ron rolled his eyes. I was completely clueless. I looked down at Draco and frowned. "Hey, what's the matter?" I asked for his ears only. I saw him relax and return to normal but when he stared at me with his gorgeous grey eyes I saw something lingering in their depths. He smiled softly and shook his head. I pursed my lips and he eyed them hungrily. My heartbeat suddenly sped up. I knew what that look was and I bet my eyes held the same one when I looked at him. *It wouldn't surprise me......much.*I suddenly realized that my friends had ditched us. I grinned. "Why are you grinning?" Draco asked in a suspicious yet husky voice. My shaft sprang to attention and I blushed. "My friends left us. Some friends they are though." I mumbled the last part and he laughed. I chuckled and moved over so I was laying on the couch that faced the portrait hole. I closed my eyes and put my arms behind my head with a sigh. I peeked through one eye to see Draco looking at the fire. He seemed to be in pain again but he tried not to show it, his eyes are what betrayed him. I frowned and hummed low in my throat, deep in thought. "Hey Harry?" I raised an eyebrow and open my eyes to look over at him. He was nervous for some odd reason. "Yeah Draco?" I saw him shiver a little at the mention of his name and he blushed. *Hmm.* "Nevermind." He looked away again and I became nervous this time as I got up and moved so I was in front of him. He looked at me through the corner of his eye and I growled while straddling his waist. His head jerked to face me and I grinned smugly. "I had to get you to look a-" I was cut off when he crashed his lips onto mine in a gentle yet passionate kiss, his eyes closed. I immediately responded, stroking his bottom lip for entrance and wrapping my arms around his neck. I closed my eyes and relaxed in his hold. He groaned a little and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into a deeper kiss. He opened his mouth and I moaned when our tongues brushed against eachother in a gentle mating. We fought for dominence and he won. I let him roam my mouth but pulled reluctantly away when I had to catch my breath. I was blushing and breathing hard; he was grinning like a madman. I laughed. "What?" He shrugged and pulled me closer."Will you be my boyfriend?" I was totally not prepared for that and I gapped a little at him. "Seriously?!" He nodded. "What about everyone else? Don't you have a reputation or something to protect?" I was shocked and full of joy at the same time. He shrugged. "Who cares." I smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Sure." He chuckled and looked at his watch. "People should be arriving any time now from dinner. It doesn't end though for another hour. Odd. Do you want me to go?" I thought for a moment and shook my head. "I'm perfectly content having you right here." He grinned and I smashed my lips onto his on an impulse. He tightened his grip on my waist and moved so that I was on my back and he was straddling my waist instead without breaking the kiss. He started to remove my shirt but I pulled away and stopped him. I smiled at him and he nodded in understanding; kissing is enough......for now.

(Draco's P.O.V.)

I heard the halls begin to fill with students and looked down at Harry in worry. He sat still for a moment before replying quietly, "Let them find 'll happen sooner or later." I smiled and kissed him gently on the lips, repositioning myself so I was laying on him and holding myself up with one hand while the other removed his glasses and stroked his cheek softly. I decided to deepen the kiss and stroked his bottom lip gently for entrance. He granted it without hesitation and the portrait swung open, a crowd of Gryffindors rushing in and immediately sitting around. Nobody noticed us until someone yelled, "Oh my Gosh!" Everyone became quiet and we just ignored them, continuing with our little make out session. "If that's Draco Malfoy then who's that kissing him?! I can't see!" I didn't know who it was nor did I care. I pulled away to breathe and smirked at Harry."You want to tell them it's you?" He chuckled. "Sounds fun." With a thundering heart I sat up and helped Harry up. It became deadly silent. Me and Harry tried to hold in our laughter but when somebody fainted we cracked up laughing. I fell onto the couch while Harry was covering his mouth and giggling. I rolled my eyes and pulled him down so he was sitting next to me before wrapping my arm around his shoulder and grinning at him. His stifled giggles came out and we burst into another laughing fit. "Hey!" We abruptly stopped laughing when we heard one of the students speak up. We relaxed and Harry rested against the side of my chest while a boy I knew called Neville stepped up. "Harry? What were you just doing?" He seemed scared of the answer and Harry grinned. "Making out with my boyfriend. Why?" Neville suddenly grinned too and we became confused. "That's cool how you can just come out into the open like that. Is it really that easy?" He was lost. "Huh?" He laughed. "Confessing things." He shook his head. "No. I was scared shitless at first but when I saw that Luna had fainted it became funny. What about you Draco?"He raised an eyebrow at me and I blushed."Um, I wasn't paying attention."I scratched the back of my head while everyong just stared at me. "What?! I was thinking about........stuff." Harry smirked and my eyes widened. "Harry! I'm not that perverted!" He laughed and hopped up to walk over to Neville and rest his elbow on his shoulder. "Yes he is. Don't listen to his lies." I glared at him and he smiled innocently. "This is amusing and all but you guys are really going out? Were you even really kissing? I don't believe you." I saw Ginny, Ron's little sister, step up next to Neville. Harry frowned and looked at me. I shrugged and pulled him to me by the front of his boxers and into a hard kiss.

(Harry's P.O.V.)

I closed my eyes, threw my arms around his neck, and kissed back just as hard. He groaned and fell back onto the couch, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist and tilting his head to the side so he could get better access. We pulled apart when Ginny yelled, "Alright alright! I believe you! No need to have sex." I blushed and Draco winked at me before sitting up and smirking. "Happy now?" She gagged. "Not particularly. I think I need to go see Madam Pompfry." She left the Common Room and everyone looked at us. I got up and pulled Draco out of the Gryffindor Common Room and into the hall. "Where are we going?" I shrugged and he entertwined his fingers with mine. "It was getting uncomfortable with everyone in there so I figured we could leave. Sorry." He blushed and looked shyly away. I chuckled and stopped in front of the Great Hall. "It's fine. You hungry?" I nodded and he smiled while giving me a firm kiss on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his tightly around my waist.I heard a loud click and pulled away from our little make out session to see Collin with his camera. "Blimey!" He suddenly ran into the Great Hall and I looked at Draco in horror. He nodded. "I'd rather not have that published all over the world." I let go of his hand and ran after the little boy. Everything was silent except for the whispers and gasps around the Hall. I finally managed to tackle him to the ground."! What on Earth are you doing?!" Professor MacGonnagal was furious. I wrestled the camera from him just as Draco ran in. He quickly grabbed the camera as I caught my breath and found the picture that he had stored in the mini box. He put the camera down and ripped the picture up into a billion little shreds then used magic to make them dissappear. We both sighed but our relief was short lived.

(Draco's P.O.V.)

I flinched when I heard our names being called. "! ! Explain yourselves!" Harry started stuttering so I answered instead."Collins took a picture that we didn't want seen. That's all." I feared what I would tell her if she asked what it was. "What was it of?" I gulped and looked at Harry who was pale and frightened. "Well?" She asked whole hall was watching us now.I shuffled my feet nervously. "My patience wears thin ." I took a deep breath and said so only she could hear, "It was of me and Harry......snogging." She gasped and everyone was straining to hear what was being said. "What?!" Collins got up and grinned, handing her something. "I have copies." I glared at him and if looks could kill he'd be dead. Harry dropped onto a bench and rested his head in his hands with a sigh. I sat by him and rubbed his back a little. "It'll be fine. I promise." He looked up and smiled hesitantely."Oh my! Potter, Malfoy, meet me in my office. Immediately." She hurried off and we sat in silence before everyone was surrounding us and asking questions. I growled and yelled, "QUIET!" Silence fell and I smiled. "Thank you. Only one question for now please." Everyone was shocked by my change in attitude and George Weasley spoke up. "What was the picture of?" Everybody started talking again but this time it was Harry who silenced them. "SHUT UP!"They were shocked and he looked pissed. He sat on the bench again and fumed with his arms crossed and glared at the floor. I sighed and turned to George. "It was a picture of Harry and I.......making out." I waited for the outburst but none came; all was deathly quiet. "Woah." I heard George whisper and all eyes were on us. "To answer everyone's questions; me and Harry are both gay, were dating, and yes, it's all true." I heard a random call from farther away. "Prove it!" I rolled my eyes. "Again?" I mumbled but turned to Harry who was still mad. I knelt down and lifted his face up to my level. I smiled and his face softened. "What's the matter?" He grumbled and I raised an eyebrow. "This is all really annoying. Can I just jinx them all or something?" I grinned and shook my head. "I'm sorry but no." He obviously hadn't heard the comment about proving it so I asked, "Want a kiss?" I asked it so only he could hear and he nodded while blushing. I pulled his head foreword and kissed him softly on the lips. His eyes fluttered close and I pulled away to wink at him. He pushed me playfully away. "Go away now MALFOY." I grasped my heart as if it hurt and teased back, "That hurt......POTTER." He grinned and we cracked up laughing.I stopped and gasped. "We have to go to Professor McGonnagals!" We scrambled to run down the hall and into her office. She jumped a little and we sat down. "Now, about this situation-" I cut her off. "There is no situation just didn't want Collins taking pictures of us. If we want the world to know we're gay and dating eachother than we will when the time comes. He doesn't have the right to do that." I looked at Harry; he was blushing madl ybut he held his head high and refused to back down. *Just like in the bathroom.* I mused. She frowned. "You have a point but that doesn't mean you, especially since you are both boys, can go around being sexual all the time." Harry groaned and she glared at him. "It was one kiss! If that's against the rules then I deserved to be expelled and so does almost every other student at Hogwarts! There's nothing in the rules that says you can't be gay and that you can't kiss your boyfriend!" She was getting flustered and I inwardly grinned. *God, I love him* I froze but they continued on. *Did I just say I love him? Do I really love Harry Potter?* They were fightling heatedly so I ignored them. *He's cute, brave, smart, his favorite colors red, he loves animals, can speak Parsletongue, is shy, creative, soemtimes loud,isn't a morning person, likes taking midnight walks, slightly perverted......* I went on naming things off in my head while they fought.

(Harry's P.O.V.)

"Read the rules! There's not a single one saying that you can't be gay! What's so wrong with that?! By God! Your a homophobic!" I continued to argue with the Professor until she finally gave up. "Fine! I won't say or do anything about your homosexuality as long as you don't get too......intimate, in public!" I smiled and stood up. "Great!" I turned to Draco and frowned. He looked deep in thought. *He looks troubled.* I sighed and pulled his hair a little. He stood up and linked his fingers with mine as we walked downstairs in silence. "Hey Draco?" He looked at me. "Hmm?" I frowned as we came to the Slytherin Common Room. He murmered the password and we walked into the dungeon. It was dimly lit with a green tint to it, snakes and other marks of their house everywhere. He layed down on the couch and pulled me down with him so that I was laying half on him and half on the black leather couch. I blushed and made myself more comfortable by shifting so one of my legs was draped over his hip and one of my arms was laid loosely over his chest while he wrapped both arms around my slightly smaller frame and pulled me closer to him. I laid my head on his collarbone and he laid his cheek softly against the top of my head. He closed his eyes and I followed suit after he kissed my head lightly and resumed his previous position. I heard him murmer something and instantly a blanket was laid onto of our intertwined bodies. "Night Draco." I whispered before falling into a pleasant and comfortable sleep, my body falling limp in his arms.

(Draco's P.O.V.)

I tried to sleep but I couldn't relax. *Do I love him? I've admired him from afar, thinking he was straight, and now all I want to do is be with him; protect him, be there every morning when he wakes up, every night when he goes to sleep, care for him, and never let him go.......* My eyes widened and I quickly looked down to see that Harry had fallen asleep. *I love Harry Potter.* That was the last fading thought I had as I fell asleep in the arms of my ex-enemy, boyfriend, lover.


	2. HarryDraco:Forbidden Love:Chapter 2

(Harry's P.O.V.)

I groggily opened my eyes to see nothing but black. I blinked a few times and realized that I was laying on Draco, his cloak the black thing that had blocked my vision. *So yesterday WASN'T a dream. Woah.* I lifted my head a bit and looked at my watch. '5:57' a.m. I looked over at the sleeping Draco and smiled. *He looks so innocent when he's asleep. I really don't want to have to wake him up but the other Slytherins will be waking up soon and we haven't showered or anything yet.* I chuckled when he mumbled something in his sleep and tightened his hold on my waist. I also blushed, a lot, when I saw that his shirt had ridden up so that half of his stomach was visible. I held back a groan at the sight of his gorgeous pale abs and bit my lip instead, making it bleed but I didn't notice as I began to shakily trace the outline of his abs. He shivered and I must've made some sort of noise too because his eyes creaked open. I quickly whipped my hand away from his body and looked up at him. His eyes widened a bit for some reason that was unknown to me but they adjusted after a minute. He yawned and rubbed his eyes causing me to giggle and grin. He stopped and pouted which made him even more adorable. "Stop laughing at me." I smiled and laughed quietly while leaning up to kiss him gently on his nose before pulling away and getting up to leave. "Your just too adorable in the morning." I rolled my eyes as he easily pulled me back into his chest so I was laying on top of him with a smirk. "And just where do you think your going?" He teased me by running his hands lightly up and down my arms and licking the wound on my lower lip. I shivered and bit back a moan before answering. "It's time to get ready to go to Hogsmeade. I need to get a shower and get dressed and so do you Malfoy." I refered to him like I used to just to be annoying and it worked. He growled and captured my lips in a lustful dance; his tongue coiled around mine and I moaned as I gladly let him have dominence and roam my mouth. I clutched onto his robes and began grinding my hips against him unconsiously. He groaned and gripped my hips tightly, grinding back. My breath caught in my throat when I felt myself harden and a bubbly feeling erupt in the pit of my stomach. *It's not just lust.....what the hell is it?!* I yelled at myself mentally while he broke away and left burning kisses down my neck and started sucking on a spot right above my collarbone. I moaned louder when I felt him leave a large hickey on my sweet-spot before pulling away and grinning at me. I fought the urge to slam my body and lips onto him as I mumbled, "Lovely way to wake up in the morning." He laughed and we got off the couch to go our seperate ways. "See you later Harry." He kissed my cheek lightly before walking upstairs. I heard a door close and smiled to myself, turning to leave, and left.

(Draco's P.O.V.)

I groaned and leaned back against the door while banging my head on it persistantly. I was shaking and my mind was still blank, my stomack and heart both doing flips in my body. *I almost told him! I wanted so badly to tell him that I love him but nothing came out! Gah!* I sighed and ran a tormented hand through my hair as I pulled away from the door with a sudden headache. "Great! I almost confess my feelings to the person I love and get a bloody headache to boot! What else could go wrong?!" I immediately regretted yelling when one of my roomates walked out of the walk-in closet and asked in interest and shock, "Who do you love Draco?" Not only was Kyle my roomate but he was my best friend. He knew I was gay and was cool with it but I doubted he would like this very much. I shook my head and closed the bathroom door. I took a quick shower and used my wand to dry and style my hair after I got dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a plain black shirt that fit me a bit tightly and showed off my body, some white socks, a pair of black silky boxers, and a pair of black and white sneakers. I left the Common Room after grabbing my wallet, cell phone, and permission slip and made my way outside where everyone else who was going waited to leave. I handed my slip to the Professor and she gave me a dangerous look that probably mean, 'Step one foot out of line with Potter and I'll expell you.' I nodded and coolly made my way over to where my best friend was. He looked at me intensly for a moment before sending the guys he was speaking to away. He turned to me and asked forcefully, "What were you yelling about earlier Draco? You know you can tell me." I sighed and nibbled on my lower lip for a moment before letting my eyes stray from the floor to Harry's beautiful figure. He was laughing at something his friends were saying and his smile made my heart flutter like a hummingbird. *I'll tell him one day. That I swear.* I heard someone cough and looked swiftly over to see Kyle looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I took a deep breath and said pleadingly, "I'll tell you in private. Right now I need to talk to somebody about an emergency. I'm sorry." I left him there with his mouth hanging open and quickly, but casually, made my way to where Harry and his friends were. I saw Harry smile and blush at me and I grinned back in return. "Hey guys. Can I borrow Hermione for a minute?" They all shared looks and shrugged. I smiled and gestured the confused witch to follow me to a place where we could speak in private. "What's up Draco?" I sighed and scratched the back of my head. "I'm really sorry to bother you but I need advice." She raised an eyebrow but nodded in a sign to proceed. I took a REALLY deep breath and said lowly, "I'm in love with Harry." She was completely silent for a minute before squeeling and hugging me tightly but quickly let go and gasped. "Sorry!" I laughed and shook my head. "I probably.....no, I wouldn't have." She laughed this time and tried to contain her excitement by what I could tell. Everyone started to leave so we started wallking close behind Harry and a few others but far enough where they couldn't hear us. "What do I do? I can't just tell him, it might freak him out or he might feel differently. Not only that but my best friend Kyle wants to know what's wrong with me and when he wants something.......he gets it, no matter what."I sent her a look and she nodded in understanding. "Just wait until you think it's the right moment. Everything will fall into place. As to your friend....I'd tell him the truth but cast a spell on him so he can't talk about it with anyone but you. I used it on Ron once when he tried to tell my secret that I'm a Mudblood to everyone." I chuckled and grinned. "Thanks. I'd kiss you right now if I wasn't gay and dating your friend." She laughed and blushed before leaving me to talk with Luna Lovegood. I sighed and smirked slightly when we reached Hogsmeade and everyone went their different ways. I leaned up against a random wall and closed my eyes, leaning my head back and stuffing my hands into my pockets, so I could think for a while. "Oi! Draco." I snapped out of my deep thoughts and came back to reality to see a pissed off Kyle glaring at me. "Huh?" He sighed and rolled his eyes. "What was it you were going to tell me?" I looked around and said in a monotone voice, "I'm in love with Harry Potter." His jaw just about hit the ground. "Na uh?!" I nodded and sighed again. "What about him?" I shrugged and smiled, a real smile, which made him frown. "Well.....he's my boyfriend." He threw his hands up in the air and bellowed, "Good Lord! Spill everything!" I shushed him and told him everything that happened since Potion's class yesterday, every teeny tiny detail too. He slumped against the wall and shook his head. While he wasn't looking I pulled out my wand and cast the spell that Hermione had suggested. He snapped his head up and took one look at my wand before glaring at me. "I'm not going to tell you know." I shrugged and put my wand away. "Precautions my dear friend. Well, I'm off to find Harry. Bye." I walked away while looking casually but intently around trying to find my lover in all this chaos. I finally spotted him making his way into the joke shop and smiled in triumph before following him.

(Harry's P.O.V.)

I laughed as Ron screamed out in surprise and possibly fright as George popped out of thin air and yelled, "BOO!" I spotted Draco enter the store and when he caught my eye he grinned and winked at me before disspearing into the crowd. I blushed and looked over at Hermione helplessly. She frowned as I leaned foreword to whisper in her ear. "If anyone asks where I am tell them I went to the bathroom or something. I'm going to find Draco." She nodded and pulled away after saying she'd help. I knew that some people already knew our secret but while they were all sleeping I had cast a spell on every single one of them so they couldn't tell. I smirked as I saw Draco enter the back room and rapidly pushed through the crowd, secretly making my way into the same room he entered, and looked around curiously. "I haven't been here since my first year of being in Hogwarts. Wow." I heard a chuckle and nearly jumped out of my shoes, turning to glare at Draco as he pulled himself up to sit on a desk about 10 feet away from me. "Sorry, love." I blushed at my nickname and made my way over to sit next to him before asking curiously, "Why'd you call me 'love'?" I saw him blush and then shrug. "No reason. It just sort of......slipped out. Why?" He looked at me with his damned grey eyes and at that moment they seemed to be a peircing blue, searching my very soul with an intense thorougness that left me shaking. He tilted his head to the side and I grinned. "I was just curious. I like it." He smiled and chuckled. We sat in a comfortable silence, lost in our own thoughts. *I suddenly realize what I was feeling with Draco earlier and what I feel everytime he even enters my thoughts.......love. I love Draco Malfoy. Good gracios that's a shock. Ha ha.* I smiled to myself and chuckled out loud on accident. Said being's eyes flashed over to look confused into my green ones. "What?" "I was just thinking about something funny." I knew he would ask so I looked away from him and serveyed the room in a slight daze. "I saw Ron and Hermione snogging on the couch and it seemed outrageous at the time but now it's quite funny actually." I looked at him to see he was looking at me like I was crazy. "Your weird." I laughed a little bit and when he suddenly hopped down and pulled me with him I shrieked a bit. He smiled and blushed as I went tumbling into his arms. He let go and grabbed my hand gently. "Sorry, again. Come on. I'm thirsty." I blushed and followed him back into the front room where about half of the people had disspeared somewhere else. He hadn't let go of my hand so I wrapped my own around his and blushed when he looked at me, suprised. I didn't care about anyone or what would happen when people saw us anymore. He smiled softly but sighed in frustration when George and Fred Weasley blocked the door with grins on their faces. They obviously hadn't noticed we were holding hands as they held out boxes for us. "Go on then, take them." Fred said cheerily. George nodded and pushed them towards us again. "We know that we forgot your last birthday Harry and we're terribly so-" Fred cut off when he saw mine and Draco's laced hands. He nudged George and pointed to our hands. I looked at Draco and he gulped. *Now we're in for it.*

(Draco's P.O.V.)

I sighed and watched as the twins both stared at our hands and then became serious. "So, what's up with you two?" They both asked in union and I felt Harry's grip tighten around my hand. I flinched and he instantly loosened while smiling in apology at me. "Sorry Draco." I shrugged and grinned. "Revenge is sweet, love. Remember that." He blushed and stared at me for a minute before turning back to the giggling twins. I felt my eye twitch and they stopped after a few seconds. "Can I explain now?" They nodded simoltaneusly and Harry sighed. "Thank you. I don't feel like explaining everything since we only have about 3 hours left to enjoy our freedom so heres the short story; Me and Draco are gay and we're dating eachother. Now move." He growled harshly and they immediately let us out. I looked over at him in shock. "Scary." He grinned and pulled me into Hoghead the pub. "I have a slight anger problem but I usually can control my temper but when I snap......it's run for cover and get the hell out of there." I laughed and we sat in a booth, him sitting across from me and leaning on the table while I crossed my arms and relaxed against the seat. "Can I take your orders?" I looked up at the waitress and nodded. "I'll take a butterbeer. Harry?" I looked over to see him looking at me. I blushed and he chuckled. "Same. Thanks." She giggled and walked away. Harry was still staring at me. "What?" He shook his head and looked around before replying, "You know Draco, this is turning out better than I thought it would." I furrowed my eyebrows and frowned. "What do you mean Harry?" He looked at me and smiled a little. "Well, your not the nicest of people you know and when you walked in on me that day in the bathroom I thought you were going to laugh and start making fun of me like always. I never thought that you could actually LIKE me. It scared me just as much as it made me happy. When you asked me to be your boyfriend.....I was scared out of my wits that something bad was going to happen. You tend to do that though." He added the last sentence in a low voice and it seemed that he wasn't only telling me this but telling himself as well. "I tend to do what?" I asked softly and his eyes flashed up from his hands to my face. *They look so.....sad.* My chest started hurting painfully at the thought of him being hurt, especially by me. "You tend to scare me a lot. I used to think that the world hated me, that I wasn't meant to be happy or normal and I guess I was at least half right. I might not be normal but I'm happy and that's good enough for me. I probably sound that a total weirdo right now. Sorry." I unfolded my arms and reached out to grab his hand lovingly in mine. He avoided my gaze and I squeezed his hand a little. "Harry. Look at me." I spoke firmly but softly. He looked warily at me and I felt my eyes soften when I looked at his beautiful face. I smiled and his cheeks reddened emmensely. "Don't ever be sorry. You haven't done anything wrong. You might be a weirdo but your MY weirdo." I grinned a little and he giggled. "Thanks.....I think." I shook my head and let his hand go to resume my previous position. I saw his eyes flash with sadness and I smiled to myself. *He's so innocent and pure. So cute and new to life. I just don't get it......he's like that while I'm like this. I'm cruel and hateful. I'm no more closer to innocent and pure than Voldemort is and he's still with me. It's only been two days but it's felt like a lifetime. Cliche, I know, but whatever.*

(Harry's P.O.V.)

*He looks so troubled and sad. What is he's having second thoughts or he's thinking that maybe I'M the one having doubts.* I frowned and looked at his face. His eyes were glazed over in thought as if he were far away, his lips were in a thin tight line, and he was tense. The waitress came back and set our butterbeers on the table with another giggle and skipped away. I scowled at her back and looked over to see Draco in the same position as before. "Draco?" He snapped out of it and shook his head a little. "Yes?" He looked normal but I could tell he was having internal battles just like I was. I sighed and rested my chin on one of my hands. "What are you thinking about? You look troubled." He pursed his lips like I had before our first kiss and answered after a minute or so. "I was thinking about how different we are and why exactly you'd want to be with me anyways. I'm not having doubts I'm just curious." He frowned and looked at me with a smile tugging his lips. "Okay? Don't think badly of my thoughts." I smiled and nodded. "Alright." He looked startled as he drank his butterbeer but I shrugged it off. We finished in silence and left the Pub in high spirits. He grinned and grabbed my hand to pull me into the candy store. I laughed at him and shrugged. *We have an hour and a half left, might as well enjoy it.* He didn't let my hand go as he poked a large piece of candy and it bit him. I laughed and he tried to shake it off. It flew into somebody's hair and he looked at his bloody finger in dismay. My heart hurt a little and I brought his finger up to my mouth and sucked lightly on the wound. He blushed and I let it go when it stopped bleeding. "Better?" His eyes were a bit wide and his face was beet red. I grinned and kissed his cheek before letting his hand go and running off to find some bubble gum and chocolate. I smiled when I found what I was looking for and as I was looking at what to get I felt two arms wrap around my waist and someone lay their chin on my shoulder. I jumped and scowled at Draco. "Must you always scare me?" He shrugged and lifted his head up to see what I was holding. "A chocolate bunny?" I grinned and corrected him. "A GIANT chocolate bunny. They are one of my weaknesses." He grinned and I blushed before moving from his grip to pay for my bunny. He wiggled his nose when I broke a piece off and put the rest away. "What?" He looked at the piece of chocolate I was sucking on and scowled. "Chocolate. Bleh." I just about swalloed my candy when I gasped. I pointed at him and yelled, "You don't like chocolate?! What is wrong with you?!" I started running in circles, waving my hands in the air, and yelling like a madman, "Hurry! Somebody get this boy some chocolate before it's too late!" I plopped the chocolate in my mouth and I stopped when I was grabbed by Draco and pulled pulled into a kiss. I dropped my hands around his shoulders and he grabbed my hips. He stroked my bottom lip and I immediately opened my mouth. I felt his tongue creep in and wrap around the piece of chocolate. He pushed me gently against a random wall and our tongues played around the chocolate before it dissolved in our mouths. He pulled away and licked the side of my mouth where some chocolate had strayed away before pulling away and grinning. "I guess chocolate isn't that bad. You just have to know how to enjoy it." He winked at me and ran away. I gasped and ran after him.

(Draco's P.O.V.)

I laughed and held the stitch in my side as I made it back to the departing students. I blushed and chuckled when I felt Harry lace his fingers with mine and punch me playfully in the shoulder. "Your evil and perverted." I shrugged and answered teasingly, "There's a lot more ways I can think of of how to eat chocolate but I won't dirty your poor virgin ears with them just yet." He gasped and his face flamed up. "How did you know I was a virgin?" I smiled as we made our ways to Hogwarts. "I can tell by your actions. Your unexperienced and pure. Besides, if you weren't I'd have to kill the person that made it that way." He mumbled something but I ignored it. ", ." We turned to see Professor Snape walking tawords us with a blank face. ", you have failed to turn in your Potion's essay. 5 points from Gryffindor and I expect to see it on my desk in one hour." He looked down at our hands and shock flashed across his face as he snapped his head up to look at Harry and then me with wide, disbelieving eyes. I sighed. "I don't suppose we have to prove it do we?" He ignored my comment, turned on his heels, and stalked off. Harry was frowning and muttering under his breath as we made our way to the Great Hall for dinner. "Your table or mine?" I asked Harry with a raised eyebrow. "Um, mine tonight. Do you mind?" I smiled and shook my head. "Nope. Come on." We walked through the doors and people whispered and giggled as we walked by and sat at the Gryffindor table. Harry sat on my right, Hermione on my left, and Ron sat across from her. "Hey guys. You don't mind if-" He was cut off by, surprisingly, Ron when he waved his hand a little. "Nah. He's welcome anytime." We all looked at him in shock and disbelief. "What?" He stuffed some chicken in his mouth so he didn't have to talk anymore. I laughed a little and felt a poke in my left arm. I turned to Hermione and she gestured to the door. I nodded and turned to Harry who was deep in conversation with another Gryffindor that I didn't recognize. I nudged him in the side and he squeeked before turning to look at me. I giggled and smiled at him. "Hey, I'll be right back okay, love? I need to talk to Hermione about something." He nodded and I kissed his cheek before letting his hand go and following Hermione out of the Great Hall and into the hall. She turned to me and smiled. "How's everything with Harry?" I blushed and she laughed. "Sorry." I shook my head and stuffed my hands into my pockets since everyone had yet to change. "It's great actually. We talked about our differences and he told me his doubts about us but we worked it out." She nodded. "That's great. I was worried it wouldn't work out. I have a question." I saw her serious face and frowned. "What is it?" "Are you a Death Eater?" I looked away and held out my left arm to show her the Dark Mark. "You need to tell him." I looked at her and nodded. "I know, but what if….." I trailed off sadly. My heart and head were both punding and I couldn't finish the sentence. "Trust me. He won't." I sighed and turned back to the Great Hall. "Thank you." I mumbled while walking back to my seat. I sat down and frowned while I started eating some chocolate pudding. "Hey. What's wrong?" Harry was looking concerned and said lowly, "Draco, you know you can tell me." I smiled a little and grabbed his hand to drag him gently out of his seat, out of the hall, and all the way to the Slytherin Common Room. The entrence opened and I slowly let his hand go to turn and face him when it closed and we were standing in front of the fire. He rocked back and forth on his heels and I sighed. "I need to tell you something." He tilted his head to the side. "Go ahead." I sat down on the couch and put my head in my hands. "I'm a Death Eater." I moved my arm a bit so he could see the Dark Mark and waited for his reaction. After a few minutes when none came I looked up to see him smiling. "What? Aren't you going to freak out or……or……" I trailed off once more when he walked over and sat by me. "No. I'm not going to do anything. I already knew you were a Death Eater. I've known for a while." "Huh?" He laughed and pulled me into a hug, whispering, "I don't care. Believe me, if I cared you would know. Okay? Don't worry about it. Trust me." I hugged back in relief and buried my head in the crook of his neck. "I trust you. Thank you." I kissed his neck and he shivered in reaction. I smiled and pulled away to see him biting his lip. I raised an eyebrow and he pulled my head down into a fiery kiss. I groaned and responded immediately, pushing him onto his back and crawling on top of him to lay on him; my right hand was holding me up while my left one took his glasses off and set them on the floor so I could cup his cheek softly. I tilted my head a little so I could kiss him even more passionately and he grabbed my hips, grinding so hard against them that I had to pull away and moan. *We're both going to have bruises.* I thought in amusement as I grinded back and started kissing down his jaw and throat. He moved his head so I could have better access and started breathing unevenly as I found my way to his favorite spot. *Hm. I guess I left a hickey earlier.* I smirked in satisfaction and started to resuck on the hickey that I left last time. He moaned and bucked his hips. I sucked in a sharp breath because the growing buldge in his pants brushed a little too hard against my own erection. He shuddered and I moved my left hand up his shirt but stopped when he tensed. I looked up to meet his eyes and smiled. "I promise I won't go any further than this. Okay?" He hesitated before nodding and I came up to give him a loving kiss as I softly ran my hand over his stomach. He shivered and I smiled into the kiss. I pulled away and kissed everything I could; his nose, eyes, forehead, cheeks, chin, neck, everything. He let small satisfying sounds escape him as he brought his hands up to rake through my hair and urge me on. I paused for a minute but when he bucked his hips again I groaned and brought my hand up higher to brush over his fully erect nipples, causing his breath to hitch. I pinched his nipple a little and shuddered when he moaned, "Draco." I loved the sound so I repeated the action and he moaned my name again.

(Harry's P.O.V.)

I was no doubt in heaven. What Draco was doing to me was complete and total bliss; sucking and nipping lightly on random spots all over my neck, lightly pinching my incredibly sensitive nipples, and grinding his hips with mine. I could feel him breathing heavily and shuddering every time I said his name and I was loving every second of it. I trusted him when he said he wouldn't go any further so I didn't need to worry but I wanted to please him too so I quickly flipped us over so I was straddling his waist. He gasped and I grinned. I started doing what he had done; kissing and nipping his neck lightly as my hands crept under his shirt and played with his peaks, causing him to moan and throw his head back in pleasure, gripping the couch with his hands. I kissed the spot behind his ear and continued down a few centimeters before he moaned loudly. I smirked and began sucking roughly on that spot. He made a mix between a groan, a moan, and a whimper as I pulled away to look at my work. He had a large dark hickey on the side of his neck. *Oh God that felt good. Now people will know he's mine.* He looked at me with half-lidded eyes and bucked his hips. I closed my eyes and growled in pleasure. I opened my eyes to look at him and just as I was was going to kiss him, the entrance opened and a few Slytherins walked in. I groaned and he growled as I laid my forehead against his. "I should go." He nodded and I got off of him. He sat up and blushed when he looked at my visible collar bone and my very noticable erection. I blushed and fixed my shirt and pants as he rubbed the tender hickey on his neck with two fingers. I blushed and he too fixed his shirt while our breathing went back to normal. I bent down to whisper in his ear. "Now people will now your mine." I kissed the hickey and he moaned a little as I turned around and started to leave. "Bye Draco." I smiled as I saw the Slytherins come pouring in, all giving me dirty looks but that didn't bother me. "Bye Harry!" I heard him say as the opening closed and I walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room. I said the password and walked in to find Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and the Twins the only ones left. "Hey guys." I sat on the couch next to Fred who was sitting on the armrest. "What's that?" Fred asked suddenly and pointed at the hickey. I blushed and the Twins grinned and said in union, "Harry's got a hickey." I rubbed it lightly as Ron got up to look at it. "Blimey! Looks like you've been busy! He's got another one over here." He pointed to a spot on my neck and I quickly got up to look in the mirror and gasped. "He left two! I didn't know that. Draco's so going to get it tomorrow." I heard someone gasp and turned around to see that Draco had come in and was standing behind the couch looking awkward. He laughed but I glared at him and pointed to the hickey that I hadn't noticed. "I didn't know you left two! I only left one!" He grinned and shrugged before saying, "You left this. Catch." He threw something and left with a smirk. I caught it in my hands and looked down to see my cell phone and a small charm with the Slytherin symbol on it. I smiled softly and stuffed my cell phone into my right pocket before gently dropping the charm into my empty left one. I looked up to see everyone looking at me. "What?" "What was it mate?" Ron asked in a 'DUH' kind of voice. I chuckled. "I left my cell phone and he returned it. That's all." I grinned and went upstairs to get ready for bed, ignoring everyone's calls, obsorbed in my own little world. I took a shower, put on a pair of red boxers, and went to sleep, dreaming about Draco.


	3. HarryDraco:Forbidden Love:Chapter 3

(Harry's P.O.V.)  
I rolled over and buried my head into my pillow with a groan. Ron ran in and began shaking my shoulder frantically. "Harry! It's Draco! Come quick!" The moment those words left his lips I was up and running. I skidded to a halt behind a large crowd that blocked my views and pushed my way to the front gasping. Draco and Seamus were tumbling around and throwing punches at each other. My eyes were wide in fear and disbelief and my mouth was hanging open. I snapped out of it when Seamus pushed Draco off of him and they both stood up, bloody and ready to fight. As they were going to lunge for each other I intervened and ended up getting punched by Seamus. I growled and my head was thrown back but I regulated myself and saw everyone staring at me in shock; Draco looked beyond pissed and Seamus looked scared shitless. I ignored the blood flowing from my lip and bellowed, "EVERYBODY OUT! NOW!" People scattered and ran back upstairs. I pointed to the couch and snarled a bit. "Sit." I ordered. My lip was hurting and I was scared but I made it look like I was pissed instead. They scrambled to run over so that they were sitting on opposite sides of the couch, glaring at nothing and everything. My hands shook as I ran them through my hair and noticed that Draco had a few bruises on his arms and Seamus's clothes were spotted with blood from a cut on his forehead. "What the hell happened?" They both started talking at once and I began to get a headache. "Enough!" They silenced immediately and I sighed, flinching when my lip began to throb. Seamus's eyes were full of regret and fear, the anger slowly leaving them. Draco was just mad, the fire in his eyes blazing, his body tense and ready for action. "What happened Draco?" He took a deep breath......and began.  
(Draco's P.O.V.)  
I was so pissed it wasn't even funny. Seamus had the guts to bad mouth Harry and bad mouth me right to my face. He also HIT Harry! *He's going to pay for that, accidental or not.* I began at the beginning; "I was talking to Ron and Hermione and in the middle of the conversation Seamus began bad mouthing me. I just ignored him but when he began to talk shit about you I lost control and hit him. We then started a full-blown-fight." Harry nodded and rubbed his temples. "I'm really sorry." Seamus said tightly. I scoffed and he threw me a look. I shrugged and looked over to see Harry closing his eyes and sitting down in an armchair with a grimace. My heart contracted painfully when I looked at his open lip, blood lightly flowing out of it and dribbling down his chin. It hurt me so much more than he could ever know.  
(Harry's P.O.V.)  
"It's fine Seamus. I interfered and you hit me; it was an accident. No problem. I want you both to apologize. Now." I said this in a firm voice, barely above a whisper, because I was trying not to move my lip much or trigger my major headache. They both muttered to each other and when they finished I opened my eyes to fix Draco with a harsh look, causing him to shrink back a bit. I wasn't mad at him, I was mad because of what he did.*I can't believe he did something so stupid! He could have been seriously hurt! Is he mental?!*I didn't look away from him as I said, "You can go Seamus." He quickly got up and ran back upstairs. As soon as he was gone Draco began to apologize but I hushed him and got up to kneel in front of him. I knelt between his legs and lifted his face with my hands. He avoided my gaze and took a shaky breath. "Look at me." He tentively looked me in the eyes and my gaze softened as I smiled. He looked confused. "What the hell were you thinking? You could have been seriously hurt. Don't ever make me worry like that again. Do you hear me Draco?" He nodded and I pulled him down into a tight hug. He hugged back and I sighed before pulling away. "Are you okay?" He frowned and his eyes flashed with sadness as he brushed my lower lip with his thumb and I flinched in pain. "Just a view minor injuries; cuts, bruises, small little things like that. I'm fine. I promise." I nodded and tried to smile but it hurt too much. "I'm so sorry, love. If I hadn't started the fight then you never would have been hurt." I chuckled and shook my head. "It's fine. Just a scratch." He bent down and gently licked the wound on my lower lip. I shuddered as he licked his way down to my chin, cleaning off all the blood on my face. He wiped his saliva off and kissed me softly on the lips, just lingering there for a moment and not making any movement, before pulling away and brushing his thumb over my cheek. "I.....I need to tell you something." I tilted my head in confusion and curiosity. "Okay." He looked me in the eyes and said three words I had only ever dreamed of hearing him say; "I love you." I completely blanked. My body felt numb but my mind was screaming, *HE LOVES ME!!!!!* I tackled him to the floor and kissed him on the lips, pulling away when air was needed and saying breathlessly, "I love you too." His face lit up and he hugged me tightly against his chest, not even bothering to move from his position on the floor. I laid my head on his chest and breathed in his sweet scent; musk and a slight hint of peppermint. I hummed low in my throat and he tightened his grip a little. After a few minutes of comfortable silence I said softly, "I'm hungry." He laughed and we got up to leave but I stopped him with a smirk. He raised an eyebrow. "What?" I chuckled and pointed at him while saying, "Your not going out like that, are you? Because if you do then everybody's going to think I'm an abusive boyfriend." He blushed and shook his head. I smiled and pulled him upstairs to my room and laid down on my bed. "You can take a shower while I clean your clothes and when your done we'll leave." He stared at me for a minute before rushing off to the bathroom, shutting the door gently behind him.  
(Draco's P.O.V.)  
I shook my head in an attempt to rid myself of the very sexual things that Harry's position had produced as I stripped down, leaving my clothes where they dropped, and stepped into the shower, turning on the water and washing my hair with some lavender soap. *He has lavender and cherry. He always smells like fresh cherries. Delicious.* I started to get a hard-on but I controlled myself with a sigh. As I was rinsing off I heard the door open and someone padding forward. "It's Harry. I'm just getting your clothes. Sorry." I heard him grunt a bit and then the door shutting loudly. I blushed and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel, and wrapping it around my waist as I made my way back into the bedroom; the first thing I saw was a pile of perfect-looking Slytherin robes but as I looked around, what I saw made me gasp. My jaw dropped, my eyes bulged, and I became beet red. *OH.....MY.....GOD!*  
(Harry's P.O.V.)  
I heard a faint gasp and whirled around to find Draco standing in the doorway; wearing a towel, a very small one at that, and dripping wet. His eyes were wide, his mouth was gapping, and his face was red. I probably looked just like him except for the fact that I was dry and NAKED! He quickly grabbed his clothes and retreated to the bathroom, slamming the door, hard. I got dressed and put my wand in my pocket before timidly knocking on the door. "Draco?" I whispered shyly. *He saw me NAKED!*  
(Draco's P.O.V.)  
I tried to regulate my breathing as I sat on the counter, fully dressed, and with a painful erection. I heard Harry knock and then whisper, "Draco?" I sighed dreamily. *He's the most gorgeous creature I've ever seen!* I heard the door open and looked over to see Harry come in and gently close it before coming over to hop up and sit next to me on the counter. I broke the tense silence. "I'm sorry Harry." He nodded and a small smirk appeared on his face. "You know what this means, right?" I shook my head. "What?" He looked me in the eye and grinned; eyes dancing with many emotions: mischief, lust, love, and happiness. I gulped and he leaned over to whisper hotly in my ear. "Payback, Draco." He flicked my earlobe with his tongue and I gasped. He left burning kisses all the way from my ear to my collarbone as I struggled to keep an iron grip on my control. "Hm. I like teasing you. It's fun and," He paused to skim his hand over the buldge in my pants; I bucked my hips and groaned. "Arousing. Sadly, we only have 30 minutes to eat and I'm hungry. I guess I'll meet you in the Great Hall." He casually walked out of the bathroom, leaving me shocked and hungry for more. I gulped and 'relieved' myself before running down to meet Harry at the entrance to the Great Hall.  
(Harry's P.O.V.)  
I paced back and forth in front of the Great hall, mentally beating myself up. *Oh God. What came over me?! He sees me naked, I see him in a towel, and I tease him?! He looked so beautiful as I stared at him earlier and it took all of my control to keep from ravishing him then and there.* I groaned quietly but a small smile graced my lips as Draco strolled casually into view, smirking his famous smirk. I blushed as he took my hand and we made or way to the Slytherin table. "Draco! What are you doing?!" He grinned and made me sit down. "You promised, love." I wiggled my nose, causing him to laugh, and we began eating. We ignored everyone else but when we were in the middle of a conversation, someone coughed. We look up to see a young girl that resembled Barbie, sneering down at us. She sat across from us and Draco raised a perfectly arched, blond eyebrow. "Yes?" "I'm Jesika. I just wanted to know why a Gryffindor is seated at the Slytherin table." She obviously didn't know so Draco rolled his eyes and told her, "This is Harry. He's my boyfriend. I wanted him to sit here, is that a crime?" She literally choked on air and her eyes bulged. I held back giggles, Draco's lips twitched, and she glared. I buried my head in Draco's shoulder, my eyes watering with my effort to keep my mouth closed. The whole table watched as Draco wrapped his arm around my waist and grinned down at me. "Having some trouble, love?" I shook my head and controlled myself before pulling away and wiping the tears from my eyes. "Ah. I'm good." He chuckled and pulled me closer to his side as I got comfortable; I held his free hand in mine on his lap, rubbing it absently with my thumb, and leaned my head against his chest. The girl finally calmed down and screeched, "Boyfriend?!" We nodded in union and her eyes narrowed. *Not again. I love kissing him but not for this.* I knew what was coming next and sighed, making Draco smirk. "Prove it." The whole table was now at attention, waiting for our next move. Draco raised an eyebrow down at me and I shrugged. "Go on then." She said smugly with a smirk. I pulled Draco's head down and crashed my lips against his. He rubbed my tongue with his own as I opened my mouth. We began to fight for dominance but were interrupted. "Blimey!" We broke apart and grinned. Jesika looked green as she ran away. All the Slytherin were frozen in shock. We finished eating and found Ron and Hermione waiting in the hall. "Hey guys." I greeted them and felt Draco slide a strong arm around my waist while I wasn't paying attention. I jumped and he grinned when I glared at him. "You like scaring me. don't you?" He laughed. "Sorry, love." I blushed and grumbled a bit as we entered the Gryffindor Common Room.  
(Draco's P.O.V.)  
Harry laughed a little when he saw my shocked face as people started talking to me and trying to get my attention, pulling me over to the couch. I sat down and tugged him forward, causing him to fall onto the couch. He laughed and laid down, resting his head in my lap as I raked my fingers through his silky brown locks. "Hi Harry. Hi Draco." Neville sat in the armchair across from us and grinned. "Hi Neville." "Hey." Harry yawned a bit and blushed. "Tired, love?" He nodded sheepishly and got up. "I'm going to bed. Are you coming or staying down here?" I kissed him lightly, smiling. "I'll be up in a bit. He blushed and shrugged, trudging merrily to the offly comforts of his bed. I watched him leave before turning to Neville once more. "Do you know when Harry's birthday is?" "October 17th." I smiled. "Thanks." I got up and made my way upstairs.  
(Harry's P.O.V.)  
I removed my clothes, leaving me in my underwear, and slipped under the covers. I smiled as Draco came in, being extra quiet because of my sleeping roommates, and made his way over to the bed. He stripped down to his boxers and turned out the lamp as he climbed under the covers with me before wrapping his arms securely around my waist, nuzzling his nose into my hair as I cuddled closely to his chest. I laid my ear over his heart and smiled softly while listening to its irregular pattern. I closed my eyes and sighed in contentment. "I love you Draco." He kissed my head. "I love you too Harry .Good night, love." I kissed his chest. "Night."  
(Draco's P.O.V.)  
I woke up the next morning to see Ron jumping on the foot of the bed. "Wake up you lovebirds! We have potions in 45 minutes!" I heard Harry groan as he buried his head into the crook of my neck. "Come on, love." He mumbled something incoherent and shook his head. I smirked. "Fine then. You don't get a morning kiss." He was out of bed and getting dressed before I could blink. I felt empty without him in my arms so I followed suit and got dressed. Harry scowled at me and I grinned. "A little impatient?" I pulled him into a gentle kiss, lightly stroking his tongue, before pulling away and smiling at the blushing brunette. "Come on." He grabbed his books and we saw mine on the table next to his. He was just as confused as I was but then smiled. "Hermione." I smiled and nodded before grabbing my books and lacing my fingers with his. He blushed and we made our way to the dungeons.


End file.
